theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Life Partner
My 26th fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. Lincoln was feeling a little down, an argument with Clyde had put them off of speaking terms for about a day. Lincoln knew he was in the wrong but didn't want to admit it to Clyde after he made such a huge deal about it. Luna and Leni noticed this and went to ask him about this. -Hey little bro!-Luna greeted. -Hi Linky!-Leni greeted. -Hey guys.-Lincoln answered. -What's wrong, you seem down?-They asked. -I got into an argument with Clyde and I think of lost my best friend.-Lincoln lamented. -Poor Linky!-They said comforting him. -I'm just depressed.-Lincoln commented. -Why don't we go to the Burpin' Burger?-The girls suggested.-The three of us! -Ok.-Lincoln answered. The scene cuts to them leaving Burpin' Burger, and Lincoln looks a lot happier. -What were the odds of Clyde being there, I can't believe we made up!-Lincoln said happily. -It was cool of you to admit you were wrong.-Luna said.-Not that many people do that. -We're glad that lifted your spirits.-Leni said. -It did!-Lincoln said. Suddenly, the Burpin' Burger sign falls from where it was stood upright, nearly crushing Lincoln, Luna and Leni pull him put of the way just before it thuds to the ground, breaking all the glass on the sign and even starting a small fire. -Lincoln!-The girls yelled.-Are you ok?! Lincoln doesn't respond, he just simply hugs them tightly. -Let's keep walking home.-Luna said. -Yeah, we need to get home soon, I wouldn't want anything like that to happen again.-Leni said. -I'm gonna run home and set something up, you won't believe what you see when you get home!-Lincoln said running off. The girls looked at each other and shrugged, wondering what Lincoln means. When the girls make it home, they see there rooms are spotless. -Huh?-The girls asked shocked. -Surprise!-Lincoln said.-I cleaned your rooms for you! -Thanks Linc!-They said.-But why? -I'm making it up to you!-Lincoln said.-You saved my life! -Lincoln, it's cool.-They said.-You don't need to do this. -Oh but I do!-Lincoln said.-I almost died, I can't say thank you enough! -Whatever makes you feel better.-They said. Later, it's dinnertime the family ordered pizza, two pizzas. Luna and Leni. Eat their slices, but Lincoln give them a third slice. -Here's the last slices from each pizza, I snatched them while the others weren't looking.-Lincoln said. -Thanks Lincoln.-They said.-But you don't have to. Take them for yourself. -I insist.-Lincoln said. The girls eat the pizza, and Lincoln rolls something out. -What's that?-They asked. -Another thank you.-Lincoln answered. Lincoln uncovers the things he rolled out to reveal life size chocolate replicas of Luna and Leni. The girls stare and their mouths water uncontrollably. -Eat up!-Lincoln said. That night the girls enter their room, and both become upset. -My sleeping mask ripped.-Leni said.-I won't be able to sleep as easily. -My headphones snapped!-Luna said.-I won't be able to play the music if everyone else has to hear it. Lincoln approaches them. -Luna, borrow my headphones.-Lincoln said handing her a pair.-Leni, take a sleeping mask from "the trunk". -Thanks Lincoln!-The girls said. -Maybe this won't be so bad.-Leni said. -I'm sure Lincoln will stop eventually.-Luna said. -So let's just enjoy it while we have it.-They said. The next morning. Leni wakes up and the first thing she sees is Lincoln, as he begins to tell her good morning and a bunch of other things for her. -Ahh!-Leni screamed.-Lincoln, I wasn't expecting you to greet me this early. Luna walks in surprised by all the commotion. -What's going on?-Luna asked. -Sorry Luna, tomorrow I'll do the performance for you!-Lincoln said.-Now let's get going, we have a long day ahead of us! -What do you mean?-The girls asked. -I mean I have a whole day of fun planned for you two today!-Lincoln said. Lincoln took them to the mall to purchase anything they needed. The girls truly enjoyed having Lincoln there, Leni asked him to try on the clothes she was interested in, he was embarrassed but obliged. Luna asked him to do karoke with her. Lincoln was bad singer and he didn't care for it, but he did. Then they went to park and relaxed while Lincoln set up a lunch picnic. At the end of the day the went home and Lincoln was exhausted. -Goodnight Linky!-The girls said. -Night!-Lincoln said exhausted. The next morning Lincoln enters Luna's room, and when she wakes up Lincoln gives her and Leni the good news. -I have another day of fun planned out.-Lincoln said. -We can't wait for it.-The girls said. Lincoln took them to a resort with many activities. They did the salon and the girls gott their hair done, and got a massage, but the massager mistook liquid heat for a relaxing oil, and it burned on their arms. Next, they visited the zip line, all three of them were enjoying it, but the girls suddenly lost all their momentum and stopped over the lake, with no other choice, they had to unhook themselves and fall to the lake, ruining the hair they just got done. At the end of the trip both girls were irritated. -So you want to go to the park for a picnic?-Lincoln asked. -Not right now.-They said.-Can we go home for a moment? -Sure.-Lincoln answered. At home a meeting is held between the two girls in Leni's room. -At first it was really sweet having Lincoln treat us like that, but it wasn't very cool today.-Luna said. -I know, this might've been avoided if we stopped him yesterday, but we took advantage of him.-Leni said. -I don't know if we can stop him.-Luna said. -What if we hurt his feelings?-Leni asked.-I want Linc to be as happy as you do, but we have to stop this. -What's going on?-Lana asked walking into the room. -What's going on is that we have a tough decision to make.-They answered. -You know what helps me make tough decisions, a nice walk in the woods.-Lana said.-Maybe that'll help. -It's worth a shot.-They replied. -Can I tag along?-Lana asked.-I need to think about getting revenge on Lola for being rude, or leave her alone. -Ok.-They agreed. The girls leave. Lori overheard the conversation and went to Lincoln. -Hey little bro.-Lori greeted.-Why are Leni and Luna irritated with you? -They're irritated with me.-Lincoln said shocked. -Yeah, they were talking about how you went from sweet to you bothering them.-Lori said. -Oh, I should probably apologize for that!-Lincoln said realizing what happened.-Where are they? -They went with Lana to the woods.-Lori answered. -Ok, I'll just apologize when they get back.-Lincoln said. In the woods. -It's getting late, we should head back.-Leni said. -Yeah.-Luna said.-Does anybody know the way back? -No.-Leni answered. --I usually do, but I think we're to deep into the woods.-Lana commented.-But I think we're near a cave, we can take shelter in it for a night. -Ok. After some looking, they find the cave. -Are you sure it's safe in there?-Leni asked. -I don't know, I've never been in there.-Lana said.-It probably is. -We don't have any other options.-Luna said. The girls walk in the cave, when they suddenly fall and land in a dark area, all knocked unconscious after the impact. That morning at the Loud House Lincoln is woken up by Lori, Luan, and Lola, who all have tears in their eyes. -They haven't made it back from the woods!-They yelled. -They haven't?!-Lincoln asked shocked. -No!-Lori said.-Literally nobody has seen them since they left! -They could be in trouble!-Lincoln said.-I'm gonna go look for them! In the woods, Leni, Luna, and Lana wake up. They're in a pit inside the cave, and can barely see light because they are so deep into the cave. -I'm scared!-Lana said. -I can't see!-Leni said. -We can't climb out!-Luna said. -Help!-They all yelled. -We need a hero!-Luna yelled. Lincoln shows up in the cave, but sees the pit and avoids stepping in. -Guys!-Lincoln yelled. -Lincoln!-They yelled.-We're stuck down here! -I brought the rangers, they'll help you out!-Lincoln said. -Are you nuts?!-The ranger asked.-They fell so far into the cave they should be dead! -Well then I'll save them, you hold the rope!-Lincoln commanded. Lincoln ties a rope around his waist, goes into the pit and slowly descends towards his sisters. When he reaches them they grab on to Lincoln, and the ranger pulls them up. -Are you ok?!-Lincoln asked. They didn't respond, all they did was hug Lincoln tightly. -Consider us even!-Leni and Luna said. -Lincoln, you saved my life!-Lana exclaimed. -Here we go again.-Luna and Leni commented. THE END. FUN Fact (s) * Luna's line "We Need A Hero!" Is a song reference. * The ending was what inspired me to write my report story. Category:Episodes